Captain America: Pierwsze starcie
5 sierpnia 2011 22 lipca 2011 |budżet = 140 mln USD |boxoffice = 370.6 mln USD |poprzednik = link=Thor (film)|100px |następca = link=Avengers (film)|100px }} Captain America: Pierwsze starcie (oryg. Captain America: The First Avenger) – film z 2011 roku, będący pierwszą odsłoną przygód Kapitana Ameryki i piątą częścią Marvel Cinematic Universe, wyprodukowany przez Marvel Studios, a wydany przez Paramount Pictures. Wyreżyserowany został przez Joego Johnstona według scenariusza Christophera Markusa i Stephena McFeely’ego. Koncept filmu narodził się w 1997 roku, kiedy jego dystrybutorem miało być Artisan Entertainment, które straciło prawa do ekranizacji w październiku 2003 roku. Dwa lata później Marvel Studios otrzymało pożyczkę na realizację filmu od Merrilla Lyncha i rozpoczęło jego produkcję. Reżyserią zainteresowani byli Jon Favreau i Louis Leterrier, zajęli się oni jednak Iron Manem i Incredible Hulkiem, a w 2008 roku na reżysera wybrano Johnstona. W okresie od marca do czerwca 2010 roku kompletowano obsadę, w czerwcu rozpoczęto zdjęcia, realizowane w Londynie, Manchesterze, Caerwent, Liverpoolu i Los Angeles. Na etapie postprodukcji film przekonwertowano do 3D. Uroczysta premiera Pierwszego starcia miała miejsce w Hollywood 19 lipca 2011 roku, w Stanach Zjednoczonych film zadebiutował 22 lipca, a w Polsce 5 sierpnia. Na całym świecie film zarobił 370 milionów dolarów. W 2014 roku ukazała się kontynuacja, Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz, a część trzecia – Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów – ukazała się w 2016 roku. Fabuła W marcu 1942 roku nazistowski oficer Johann Schmidt i jego ludzie w kościele okupowanego przez Niemców norweskiego miasteczka Tønsberg odnajdują tajemnicze urządzenie nazywane Tesseraktem, posiadające niewyobrażalną moc. W tym samym czasie w Nowym Jorku Steve Rogers ze względów zdrowotnych nie zostaje wcielony do armii. Kiedy rozmawia o tym ze swoim przyjacielem Buckym Barnesem podczas wystawy technologicznej, ich rozmowa zostaje podsłuchana przez doktora Abrahama Erskine’a, który umożliwia Rogersowi zaciągnięcie się. Zostaje zwerbowany przez Naukowe Rezerwy Strategiczne w ramach programu mającego na celu stworzenie superżołnierza, prowadzonego przez Erskine, pułkownika Chestera Phillipsa i brytyjską agentkę Peggy Carter. Phillips nie jest przekonany co do wyboru Erskine’a, powoli zaczyna jednak zmieniać zdanie, widząc odwagę Rogersa. Noc przed terapią doktor wyjawia Steve’owi, że kiedyś Schmidt wstrzyknął sobie niegotowe serum, co wywołało trwałe skutki uboczne. W Europie Schmidt i doktor Arnim Zola korzystają z mocy Tesseraktu, żeby zasilić wynalazki Zoli, co ma zmienić bieg świata. Schmidt odkrywa miejsce pobytu Erskine’a i nasyła na niego zabójców. W Stanach Zjednoczonych doktor poddaje Rogersa terapii mającej zamienić go w superżołnierza, wstrzykując mu serum, a następnie naświetlając promieniowaniem vita, dzięki czemu Rogers staje się wyższy i bardziej umięśniony. Tuż po zakończeniu procedury jeden z obserwujących przebieg eksperymentu, Heinz Kruger, ujawnia się jako skrytobójca i zabija Erskine’a. Rogers rusza za nim w pościg, ten jednak po złapaniu popełnia samobójstwo, połykając kapsułkę z cyjankiem. Wraz ze śmiercią Erskine’a i zniknięciem formuły superżołnierza, senator Brandt organizuje dla Rogersa tournée po Stanach Zjednoczoncyh, podczas którego Steve występuje w kolorowym kostiumie Kapitana Ameryki, promując obligacje wojenne, dzięki czemu Rogers unika zamknięcia w laboratorium jako królik doświadczalny. W roku 1943, podczas przedstawienia na froncie, dowiaduje się, że Barnes i jego oddział zaginęli w akcji w walce przeciwko siłom Shmidta. Nie wierząc, że Bucky zginął, korzystając z pomocy Carter i inżyniera Howarda Starka przedostaje się za linię wroga w celu przeprowadzenia misji ratunkowej. Infiltruje placówkę prowadzonej przez Schmidta organizacji Hydra, uwalniając Barnesa i pozostałych więźniów. Staje również oko w oko ze Schmidtem, który zdejmuje maskę, ujawniając, dlaczego zyskał przydomek Czerwona Czaszka. Schmidt ucieka, a Rogers wraca z uwolnionymi żołnierzami do bazy. Kapitan Ameryka werbuje Barnesa, Dum Dum Dugana, Gabe’a Jonesa, Jima Moritę, Jamesa Montgomery’ego Falswortha i Jacques’a Derniera to swojej drużyny mającej zlikwidować znane bazy Hydry. Stark wyposaża go w zaawansowany sprzęt, w tym m.in. okrągłą tarczę z vibranium, rzadkiego i niemalże niezniszczalnego materiału. Steve i jego oddział sabotuje różne operacje Hydry, pewnego dnia przypuszczając atak na pociąg transportujący Zolę. Rogersowi i Jonesowi udaje się pojmać doktora, jednak Bucky w trakcie operacji wypada z pociągu i zostaje uznany za zmarłego. Korzystając z informacji zdobytych od Zoli, Amerykanom udaje się określić położenie ostatniej twierdzy Hydry, na którą atak prowadzi Rogers, żeby powstrzymać Schmidta przed użyciem broni masowego rażenia na amerykańskich miastach, a następnie na całym świecie. Rogers dostaje się do samolotu, którym próbuje odlecieć Schmidt. Podczas walki pojemnik z Tesseraktem zostaje uszkodzony, wskutek czego nazista znika w jasnym świetle, a Tesserakt upada na podłogę, przetapia się przez nią i spada na powierzchnię. Nie mając gdzie wylądować bez ryzyka zdetonowania broni, Rogers rozbija samolot na Arktyce. Jakiś czas później Stark odnajduje Tesserakt, ale nie mogąc odnaleźć Steve’a, uznaje go za zmarłego. We współczesności rosyjski koncern naukowy odkrywa na Arktyce samolot, którym rozbił się Kapitan Ameryka. Rogers budzi się w szpitalnym pokoju, stylizowanym na lata 40. XX wieku. Słuchając w radiu transmisji z meczu, na którym sam kiedyś był, dochodzi do wniosku, że coś jest nie tak i ucieka, wychodząc na współczesny Times Square, gdzie Nick Fury informuje go, że „przespał” blisko siedemdziesiąt lat. Jakiś czas później Fury oferuje Rogersowi udział w misji, której celem jest uratowanie Ziemi. Obsada * Chris Evans jako Kapitan Ameryka/Steve Rogers * Tommy Lee Jones jako Pułkownik Chester Phillips * Hugo Weaving jako Red Skull/Johann Schmidt * Hayley Atwell jako Peggy Carter * Sebastian Stan jako Bucky * Dominic Cooper jako Howard Stark * Toby Jones jako Arnim Zola * Stanley Tucci jako Abraham Erskine Produkcja Planowanie W kwietniu 1997 roku Marvel prowadził negocjacje z Markiem Gordonem i Garym Lebinsohnem w sprawie wyprodukowania kolejnego filmu o Kapitanie Ameryce, do którego scenariusz napisaliby Larry Wilson i Leslie Bohem. W maju 2000 Marvel nawiązał współpracę z Artisan Entertainment celem sfinansowania produkcji, które została jednak wstrzymana ze względu na spór Marvela z Joem Simonem dotyczący własności praw autorskich do postaci. Proces sądowy w tej sprawie zakończył się w październiku 2003 roku. Dwa lata później Marvel otrzymał 525 milionów dolarów pożyczki od Marrill Lynch, co pozwoliło na niezależne wyprodukowanie dziesięciu filmów, w tym o Kapitanie Ameryce. Na dystrybucję filmów zgodził się Paramount Pictures. Pierwotnie powstać miał jeden film, w połowie rozgrywający się podczas II wojny światowej, a następnie przenoszący do współczesności. Producent Avi Arad stwierdził, że największym potencjałem Kapitana Ameryki jest to, że jest człowiekiem nie ze swojej epoki, patrzącym na świat innymi kategoriami niż reszta ludzi. Jako inspirację wymienił trylogię Powrót do przeszłości. W lutym 2006 roku Arad wyraził nadzieję, że film trafi do kin latem 2008. Jon Favreau rozmawiał z Aradem na temat możliwości wyreżyserowania filmu jako komedii, ostatecznie wybrał jednak Iron Mana. W kwietniu 2006 do napisania scenariusza zatrudniono Davida Selfa, który stwierdził, że Kapitan Ameryka był jego ulubionym superbohaterem z dzieciństwa. Joe Johnston rozpoczął z Marvelem rozmowy w sprawie możliwości wyreżyserowania filmu. Prace nad filmem zostały wstrzymane ze względu na strajk scenarzystów, jednak w styczniu 2008 roku Marvel Entertainment zawarło tymczasowe porozumienie ze scenarzystami Writers Guild of America, na mocy którego scenarzyści natychmiast wrócili do prac przy różnych projektach studia. 5 maja 2008 roku, po sukcesie Iron Mana, Marvel zapowiedział, że film pod roboczym tytułem The First Avenger: Captain America (Pierwszy Avenger: Kapitan Ameryka) trafi do kin 6 maja 2011 roku, a niedługo później przesunął premierę na 22 lipca. Louis Leterrier, reżyser Incredible Hulka, był pod wrażeniem konceptów, które zostały mu zaprezentowane przez Marvela i wyraził chęć wyreżyserowania filmu, studio jednak odrzuciło jego kandydaturę. W listopadzie na stanowisko reżysera wybrano Johnstona, który zatrudnił Markusa i McFeely’ego do przepisania scenariusza. Feige stwierdził, że o powierzeniu reżyserii Johnstonowi zdecydowały jego filmy Dosięgnąć kosmosu i Człowiek rakieta oraz jego praca nad efektami specjalnymi do oryginalnej trylogii Gwiezdnych wojen. Inspiracją dla filmu był Indiana Jones i poszukiwacze zaginionej arki, z nadzieją, że film klimatycznie nie będzie przypominał produkcji z epoki. Feige, zapytany o to, czy antyamerykańskie nastroje nie wpłyną na pozycję filmu z box offisie, stwierdził: „Marvel na całym świecie jest obecnie postrzegany całkiem nieźle, myślę więc, że wprowadzenie kolejnego marvelowskiego überbohatera do box office’u będzie dobrym rozwiązaniem. Musimy poradzić sobie mniej więcej z tym samym, co Kapitan Ameryka, kiedy zostaje wydobyty z arktycznej zmarzliny i wkracza do świata, którego nie poznaje”. Arad dodał: „Kapitan Ameryka walczy o wolność dla wszystkich demokracji, o nadzieję dla całego świata. Został stworzony do pokonania tyranii, a idea ta jest dziś ważna tak samo, jak w jego czasach. Myślę więc, że zapewni to kilka interesujących wyzwań, a koniec końców – jeśli film okaże się świetny i odnosi się do całego świata – nie będzie chodziło o jedno miejsce, ale o cały świat. Mając to na uwadze sądzę, że film odniesie sukces”. Niedługo później, kiedy prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych został Barack Obama, Feige skomentował: „Kraj jest przesiąknięty ideą zmian i nadziei, bez względu na preferencje polityczne, co tyczy się również Hollywoodu. Rozmowy wszystkich naszych zespołów produkcyjnych uwzględniają zeitgeist i zmiany, jakie zaszły w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Wzięliśmy na to poprawkę”. Preprodukcja W grudniu 2009 roku Johnston zasugerował, że zdjęcia do filmu mają się rozpocząć w kwietniu 2010. W innym wywiadzie w tym samym miesiącu odniósł się do preprodukcji: „Scenografem jest Rick Heinrichs, obecnie ustawiamy plan w Manhattan Brach w Kalifornii. Mamy ośmiu lub dziesięciu naprawdę utalentowanych artystów, siedzimy całymi dniami rozrysowując wszystko, pytając siebie: »Nie było by fajnie, gdybyśmy zrobili coś takiego?« Na tym etapie produkcji nie liczą się pieniądze: »Wrzućmy wszystkie najlepsze pomysły, a potem zobaczymy, na co nas stać«”. Dodał również: „Staraliśmy się unikać komiksowych wydarzeń z lat 60. i 70. Wracamy do lat 40., a potem przeskakujemy do czasów obecnych”. W lutym 2010 roku Johnson ujawnił, że w „całej drugiej połowie filmu” swoją rolę odegrają Invaders. Przyczyniło się to do fanowskich spekulacji, czy w filmie pojawi się drużyna marvelowskich superbohaterów z okresu II wojny światowej noszących taką nazwę. W późniejszym czasie Johnston wyjaśnił, że „Invaders” użyto po prostu jako nazwę do określenia komanda dowodzonego przez Kapitana Amerykę. Markus powiedział, że nienazwana grupa Rogersa „w scenariuszach nazywana była Wyjącymi Komandosami, ale nikt nie wypowiedział jej na głos”. Scenografowie musieli poradzić sobie ze stworzeniem technologii możliwych do osiągnięcia w latach 40., dodając do tego technologię Hydry opartą na Tesserakcie. Jako inspiracje wykorzystano porzucone nazistowskie projekty i prawdziwe samochody. Daniem Simon, wcześniej odpowiedzialny za wiele pojazdów w TRON-ie: Dziedzictwie, został głównym projektantem ds. pojazdów. Johnston zaufał opiniom Simonsa dzięki jego książce Cosmic Motors, mówiąc, że „jest gościem, którego chciałbym mieć w czasach, kiedy tworzyłem efekty do Gwiezdnych wojen”. Przykładowo samochód Czerwonej Czaszki inspirowany był dwoma mercedesami z lat 40 – 540K i G4. W marcu 2010 roku magazyn „Variety” doniósł, że w roli Kapitana Ameryki obsadzony został Chris Evans, z kolei w Czerwoną Czaszkę wcieli się Hugo Weaving, co zostało potwierdzone przez Marvel Studios w maju. Do tytułowej roli rozważano również kandydatury Ryana Phillipe’a i Johna Krasinskiego. W kwietniu Sebastian Stan, o którym wcześniej donoszono w mediach jako potencjalnym odtwórcy roli Rogersa, został obsadzony w roli Bucky’ego Barnesa. Stan podpisał wtedy kontrakt na kilka filmów. Także w kwietniu ogłoszono, że w roli Peggy Carter obsadzono Hayley Atwell, a tytuł zmieniono z The First Avenger: Captain America na Captain America: The First Avenger. Następnego dnia poinformowano, że Joss Whedon naniesie zmiany do scenariusza, co wynegocjował jako reżyser i scenarzysta Avengers. W jednym z wywiadów Samuel L. Jackson wyjawił, że ponownie wcieli się w Nicka Fury’ego. Zdjęcia thumb|Manchesterska ulica służąca za plan filmowy Produkcja filmu rozpoczęła się 28 czerwca 2010 roku. Tego samego dnia Marvel potwierdził, że w rolę pułkownika Phillipsa wcieli się Tommy Lee Jones, z kolei następnego, że Dominic Cooper zagra młodego Howarda Starka, w którego wcześniej – w Iron Manie 2 – wcielił się John Slattery. Ogłoszono, że zdjęcia rozpoczną się pod koniec lipca w Londynie. Sceny z frontu realizowano we wrześniu w walijskiej wiosce Caerwent, w której dawniej mieściła się należąca do Royal Navy fabryka produkująca ładunki wybuchowe i amunicję. Niedługo później zdjęcia przeniosły się do manchesterskiej dzielnicy Northern Quarter, w której realizowano również zdjęcia do takich filmów jak Alfie i Sherlock Holmes, a następnie do liverpoolskiego Stanley Dock – obie te lokacje „zagrały” manhattańską Lower East Side. W czerwcu 2010 roku Feige zapowiedział, że zarówno Pierwsze starcie, jak i Thor zostaną wydane w 3D. Johnston przez jeden dzień na próbę realizował zdjęcia za pomocą kamer 3D, zamiast 2D, które zostanie następnie przekonwertowane, stwierdził jednak, że sprzęt jest „koszmarny” ze względu na gabaryty i problemy z kalibracją, a dodatkowo ogranicza możliwości filmowców. Tym niemniej stwierdził, że 3D jest „nowym, ekscytującym wyzwaniem”. Feige upierał się, że przekonwertowanie filmu przyczyniłoby się do pogorszenia jakości obrazu, zaś żeby osiągnąć efekt prawdziwego 3D na etapie postprodukcji należałoby poświęcić materiałowi „niewyobrażalną ilość czasu”. Postprodukcja thumb|Evans jako Rogers na planie (góra) i po obróbce cyfrowej (dół) W listopadzie 2010 roku Stanley Tucci oświadczył, że zakończył nagrywanie scen ze swoim udziałem, a reszta zdjęć zostanie zakończona na przestrzeni około trzech tygodni. W lutym 2011 ogłoszono, że muzykę skomponuje Alan Silvestri. W marcu doniesiono, że w kwietniu w Wielkiej Brytanii i Los Angeles odbędą się tzw. dokrętki. 21 kwietnia 2011 roku realizowano scenę na nowojorskim Times Square. W filmie wykorzystano blisko 1600 efektów wizualnych, których produkcją zajęły się trzy różne firmy. W celu stworzenie wizerunku cherlawego Steve’a Rogersa wykorzystano dwie techniki, a większość zdjęć z okresu przed zażyciem przez niego serum zrealizowanych została przez firmę zajmującą się cyfrową „chirurgią plastyczną”. Technika ta polegała na skurczeniu Evansa we wszystkich wymiarach. Każda scena z cherlawym Rogersem kręcona była co najmniej czterokrotnie: z Evansem i pozostałymi aktorami, z samym Evansem na tle zielonego ekranu, ze wszystkimi aktorami poza Evansem oraz z dublerem, który odgrywał partie Evansa. W scenach, w których Evans grał z innymi aktorami, realizowano je tak, żeby wydawał się on mniejszy, np. stawiając jego partnerów z planu na skrzynkach. W zbliżeniach partnerujący Evansowi aktorzy patrzyli się na oznaczenia na jego podbródku, oznaczające miejsca, w których po postprodukcji będą znajdowały się oczy Rogersa, z kolei Evans wpatrywał się w punkciki na czubkach głów pozostałych aktorów. Druga technika polegała na zastąpieniu twarzy dublera twarzą Evansa, wykorzystywano ją głównie w scenach, kiedy postać siedziała, leżała lub nie było konieczne granie ciałem. Na potrzeby filmu opracowano cztery wersje tarczy Kapitana Ameryki: metalową, gumową, z włókna szklanego i wygenerowaną komputerowo. Rekwizytor Barry Gibbs wyjaśnił: „Mieliśmy zrobioną z aluminium »tarczę bohatera«, przeznaczoną do scen ze zbliżeniami. Do normalnych zdjęć stworzyliśmy lżejszą tarczę, również z aluminium, ale z tyłem z włókna szklanego. Do scen kaskaderskich wykonaliśmy tarczę z poliuretanu, swego rodzaju syntetycznego kauczuku. Stworzyliśmy również superlekką tarczę, którą Evans nosił na plecach, żeby w razie wypadku nie został ranny”. Christopher Townsend, główny specjalista ds. efektów wizualnych, powiedział, że Evans „ćwiczył wymachy tarczą, wiedział, pod jakim kątem i z jaką szybkością się ona porusza. Mogliśmy wziąć mu tarczę, a on mógł kręcić scenę naśladując posługiwanie się tarczą, którą potem mogliśmy wygenerować komputerowo”. Wcielający się w Czerwoną Czaszkę Hugo Weaving nosił lateksową maskę stworzoną przez projektanta Davida White’a. Zespół odpowiedzialny za efekty wizualne musiał odpowiednio dostosowywać jego twarz, ponieważ maska była duża, a zamiarem było, żeby sprawiała wrażenie skóry ciasno opinającej czaszkę. Zwęzili policzki Weavinga i obniżyli usta, usunęli brwi i nos, zaś oczom nadali wyrazu pustości, żeby jego postać bardziej przypominała Czerwoną Czaszkę. Lista płac stworzona została przez zajmującą się efektami wizualnymi firmę Rok!t poprzez wykorzystanie trójwymiarowych i stereoskopowych metod wykorzystującą ikoniczne dokonania amerykańskiej propagandy, takiej jak pochodzący z okresu I wojny światowej plakat z Wujem Samem zachęcającym do wstąpienia do wojska stworzony przez Jamesa Montgomery’ego Flagga czy plakat „We Can Do It!” J. Howarda Millera z II wojny światowej. Muzyka W czerwcu 2011 roku Walt Disney Records podało do wiadomości publicznej szczegóły ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu. Na albumie znalazły się autorskie kompozycje Alana Silvestriego oraz utwór „Star Spangled Man” skomponowany przez Alana Menkena do słów Davida Zippela. Ścieżka dźwiękowa nagrana została w londyńskim Air Studios, a do sprzedaży trafiła 19 lipca 2011. Dystrybucja Światowa premiera filmu miała miejsce 19 lipca 2011 roku w El Captain Theatre w Hollywood. Film wyświetlony został 21 lipca podczas San Diego Comic-Con International on July 21, 2011, a dzień później trafił do kin w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Kanadzie. Paramount było przeciwne zmianie amerykańskocentrycznego tytułu w innych krajach, zamiast tego oferując zagranicznym dystrybutorom możliwość wyboru pomiędzy tytułem oryginalnym i alternatywnym – The First Avenger. Większość dystrybutorów wybrała pozostanie przy tytule oryginalnym, uważając, że jest on bardziej rozpoznawalny dla franczyzy niż tytuł alternatywny, który mógłby przyczynić się do mniejszej ilości sprzedanych biletów. Na alternatywny tytuł zdecydowały się trzy kraje – Rosja, Korea Południowa i Ukraina. W wywiadzie dla „The New York Times” osoba powiązana z produkcją wyjaśniła, że w wymienionych krajach tytuł został zmieniony ze względów kulturowych i politycznych, chociaż Marvel i Paramount odmówili oficjalnego komentarza w tej sprawie. W Polsce film pojawił się w dystrybucji ze zmienionym podtytułem (Pierwsze starcie zamiast Pierwszy Avenger), prawdopodobnie w celu uniknięcia wymieszania w nim słów polskiego i angielskiego. W lipcu 2011 roku poinformowano, że film nie będzie dystrybuowany w Chinach, w których liczba zagranicznych filmów wyświetlanych rocznie w kinach jest regulowana przez prawo, ostatecznie jednak Pierwsze starcie zadebiutowało tam w drugiej połowie września. Na kilka dni przed premierą filmu do Internetu wyciekła teaserowa zapowiedź Avengers, pojawiająca się w Pierwszym starciu jako scena po napisach. Media opisały ją jako „chwiejną, rozmytą, migotliwą, bez dwóch zdań nakręconą komórką”. Ciekawostki * Na skróconej liście kandydatów do roli Kapitana Ameryki znaleźli się Garrett Hedlund, Channing Tatum, Scott Porter, Mike Vogel, Ryan Phillippe Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, Wilson Bethel, John Krasinski, Michael Cassidy, Chace Crawford i Jensen Ackles. Do roli przesłuchiwani byli Kellan Lutz i Alexander Skarsgård, z kolei Sam Worthington i Will Smith wzięli udział we wstępnych rozmowach. Ostatecznie rola trafiła do Evansa, który wcześniej wcielił się już w innego marvelowskiego superbohatera, Johnny’ego Storma, w Fantastycznej Czwórce (2004) i Fantastycznej Czwórce: Narodzinach Srebrnego Surfera (2007). * Evans trzykrotnie odrzucił propozycję zagrania tytułowej roli. Zdecydował się na to dopiero po spotkaniu z reżyserem i producentami. * Emily Blunt odrzuciła rolę Peggy Carter. Jako kandydatkę do odtwórczyni postaci brano pod uwagę również Alice Eve i Keirę Knightley. * Pierwotnie reżyserem filmu miał być Jon Favreau, ostatecznie jednak zdecydował się wyreżyserować Iron Mana. Jako potencjalnego kandydata na reżysera rozważano również Nicka Cassavetesa, który w grudniu 2004 roku wybrany został na reżysera Iron Mana. * Joe Simon, autor postaci Kapitana Ameryki, miał pojawić się w filmie w niewielkiej roli. Kategoria:Filmy fazy pierwszej Kategoria:Wydane filmy Kategoria:Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze Starcie